Alfred's Mistake
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: America really should have listened to France's warning. You should never give England a lot of sugar. Now America must pay the price...by babysitting England while he's on a major sugar rush. COMPLETE, with a sequel too!
1. The Sundae

**Sort of random...but enjoy nonetheless!(:**

Arthur sat slouched in his chair, trying his hardest to focus on his embroidery. It was becoming rather hard to do so for some odd reason. This was what he normally did every Sunday like usual. Just sit at home and relax, forget about the chaos of world meetings or paperwork. Perhaps it was because of the rain that pattered down. Even though rainy days were a common occurrence in England, it always seemed to have the same effect on the Brit. It would make him tired...grouchy...bored.

Yes, very bored. Arthur's eyes wandered to the clock that was the only source of noise in his quiet home. For a moment he concentrated on the noise. _Tick...tick...tick._ It wasn't even noon yet, and Arthur just wanted to curl up in his bed and await the next day, which would be a World Meeting day, held in his own country nonetheless.

"I'm really bored," He said aloud to himself, startling at how loud his voice was as it echoed off the walls of his living room. He then reached over to the lamp stand, picking up his iPhone. It was a gift from Japan and was quite useful compared to his old phone.

He idly scanned over his contacts. Perhaps he could call someone to hang out. Maybe Japan? No...he was going to be having tea with Arthur in only a week. Perhaps France? NO, absolutely not! He would have to be dying to ever call that git willingly. Well...there was always Alfred? England shrugged to himself, pressing the call button. Normally America would be the one calling him, much to England's annoyance. He suspected that the American would be ecstatic at getting a call from him. Drumming his fingers against his knee, he awaited for Alfred to answer the phone.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Iggy!" Alfred finally answered, shouting into the phone happily. England winced at the volume, drawing the phone slightly away from his ear.

"Er...hi Alfred." He greeted.

"You never call me! Is something wrong? You know I'm the hero dude, so there's no need to fear!" Alfred said.

"I...uh.." England found himself lost for words. "I just decided to call because I was...bored."

"Bored?" Alfred asked. "Me too! How about we hang out Iggy? You wanna? I can get there really fast!"

"Alright" England agreed. "Sounds good."

That was all the two countries said before Alfred hung up. Arthur then awaited as patiently as he could, assuming that it would take America quite a long time to get there. Much to the Brit's shock, it only took a few minutes before there was a rapid knocking sounds on Arthur's front door.

When he opened it, there was Alfred. He was grinning brightly and didn't hesitate to scoot right past Arthur to get out of the rain and inside the warm house.

"Bloody hell Alfred, how on earth did you get here so fast?" Arthur asked in disbelief. He was pretty sure that it took several hours to fly here from America.

"I flew here this morning, since there's a World Meeting early tomorrow! I was going to come visit you anyway, but it's awesome that you called!" Alfred replied. England flushed, of course Alfred would arrive early. Most countries did arrive a day or so early, staying in hotels and what not.

"Oh...right." He replied lamely. Alfred just bounced on his feet joyously.

"I have the perfect idea of what we can do! Come on Iggy, put on your coat and grab your car keys!" Alfred ordered.

"What? Where could we possibly be going on a day like this?" Arthur asked in shock.

"You'll see!" Was all Alfred replied before dragging Arthur out to his car. Alfred convinced the hesitant Brit to let him drive, even though Arthur didn't trust trust his driving skills in the UK, since people drove on the opposite side of the road than in the US.

"Don't worry Iggy, I'm a great driver! I don't get why you British people drive like this though...it can get confusing having a steering wheel on the opposite side." Alfred prattled on cheerfully.

"Don't call me Iggy. And you yanks are the messed up ones, with your weird vocabulary and bottomless pitted stomachs!" Arthur shot back. This was much how the drive carried out for the next fifteen minutes, until Alfred began to excitedly point ahead.

"Look, we're here Iggy!"

Arthur looked curiously to where Alfred was pointing and before groaning loudly.

"You brought us to an ice cream parlor?' He asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh!" Alfred nodded. "Come on, let's go inside!"

And so Arthur allowed himself to be dragged into the colorful building. The windows were painted with rainbows, and the wallpaper was the pattern of polka dots. It made the green eyed man want to shudder. Alfred on the other hand, looked like he was about to burst with happiness.

"There's nothing like delicious ice cream on a boring day! You go sit down Iggy, I'll order for us." He said, making his way to the counter. The place was pretty small, and only had about five tables. It really wasn't crowded though. The only other people there were a mother and her two small daughters.

England chose the seat next to the window and closest to the door, focusing his attention on his surroundings. One of the children was throwing a fit and had chucked her small vanilla ice cream on the floor. The mother was scolding her harshly, and the girl began to cry loudly. England sighed in annoyance.

Suddenly something large was placed in front of him. England studied it for a brief second before his eyes widened twice their size. It was the biggest ice cream sundae he had ever seen in his entire life.

"I decided we should each have a small treat." Alfred said, sitting in the seat across from Arthur and picking up his spoon. He had the exact same sundae as Arthur.

"...Small? You call this small?" Arthur yelled. The 'small' ice cream dish consisted of twelve scoops of all different flavors, topped with heaps of fudge, whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate chips, crushed up oreos, fruity pebbles, and last but not least..a cherry.

"Well this was the biggest they had. There's this store back in my country that has like, a twenty scoop one!" Alfred said, taking a gigantic bite of his.

Arthur eyed his treat warily. He hadn't had ice cream in awhile, or any junk food for that matter. France and America were always trying to force food into him, saying that he was too skinny. England would always roll his eyes and refuse to talk with them for a day or so.

It looked a little tempting to eat though...perhaps he could take just one bite. He dipped his spoon into a chocolate scoop that was covered in hot fudge, bringing it to his mouth. It tasted wonderful!

He licked his lips, quickly taking another bite, but this time of vanilla. And then strawberry...then butterscotch, and even black raspberry.

Alfred was about half finished with his and was beginning to feel quite full. He leaned back into his chair, licking his lips and sighing in content. That dessert had been bigger than he had anticipated.

"Arthur, are you ready to...woah!" Alfred cut off in mid sentence. Arthur had finished _all_ of his ice cream, and was now licking the remaining contents of hot fudge from the bowl.

"Are you finished with yours Alfred?" Arthur asked quickly. Alfred nodded mutely, and the Brit quickly grabbed Alfred's sundae, taking large bites.

"Wow, I don't think I've even seen you eat so much before! Maybe you're finally learning something from me!" Alfred said, laughing a little nervously. There was something...off about England. His pupils were dilated, and he had a loopy smile plastered across his face.

"Your eyes remind me of diamonds...I want a diamond. Can we go buy some diamonds Alfred?" The Englishman asked, his voice tinted with childish excitement.

"Uh...you okay Iggy?" Alfred asked cautiously.

"I want to go window shopping!" England replied, stamping his foot. A few people looked in their direction, mainly the people working behind the counter. Alfred shot them an apologetic smile.

"Alright, we can go window shopping. Just...calm down Iggy, okay?"

America's words were too late though. England had already shot out of his seat and was now running towards the exit. America was quick to follow, his mind completely baffled. England was acting like a to year old hyped up on mountain dew. When that though crossed his mind, Alfred's eyes suddenly widened. Hadn't Francis once said something about not giving Arthur too much sugar?

_Flashback_

_"Hey Iggy, wanna have my energy drink? I forgot that I already packed one, so you can have it!" America said to England during the break of a world meeting._

_"NON!" France instantly shouted, just as England was about to accept the beverage._

_"Huh?" America asked in confusion, at the same time as England said "What the bloody hell are you yelling about frog?"_

_France didn't respond at first, stalking up to America and snatching the drink out of his hands. He threw it into the closest trash can, despite the drink being pretty much full._

_"Dude, you just wasted a perfectly good drink!" America said, appalled._

_France ignored the statement, looking sternly at the American nation. "You do NOT give Angleterre sugar. He can't hold it very well, just like with alcohol. __The last time I made the mistake of giving him some cost me almost $4,000 __in order to pay for the damage he caused!" He said._

_"Oh..." America blinked. "No more energy drinks for you Iggy!"_

_"Both of you are bloody gits...sugar doesn't affect me whatsoever!" England said, folding his arms and walking away. He didn't speak to either of them for the rest of the meeting..._

_End of flashback._

"Oh man...what have I done?" America asked to himself in horror.

"Hurry up, we'll be late for the show!" England called from his car. America breathed a sigh of relief that the Brit was sitting in the passenger seat, but he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What show? I thought you said that you wanted to go window shopping!"

"Who the bloody hell would want to go window shopping?" England replied. "I want to go to the circus!"

"But...you just...ughhhh. Okay Iggy, we can go to the circus." Alfred told him.

The next few minutes were as good as could be in a situation like Alfred was in. The whole time they drove through the streets of London Arthur babbled on about circus things, like clowns and elephants. Alfred didn't say much back for once, instead just nodding every few minutes as Arthur kept talking. How on earth was he going to control Arthur while the man was on a sugar rush?

Suddenly Alfred realized something in horror. There was no circus today, or even this month for that matter!

"Artie? What would you say we went back to your house and watched Harry Potter?" He suggested, silently praying that Arthur would accept the offer.

"B-but you said we could go to the circus!" Arthur said, his eyes starting to well up with tears.

"No! Don't cry Iggy! It's just...the circus isn't here right now. We can go another time, okay?"

For a moment England was silent, and America was sure that the Englishman would accept that there was no circus. He was entirely wrong though...instead of being calm, Arthur instantly smashed his fist into Alfred's arm.

"NO! ALFRED F. JONES...take me to the circus!"

"Ahhh!" Alfred cried, as Arthur kept punching his arm and shoulder with as much strength as he could. Despite being a tiny island nation, Arthur was very strong. The American was forced to pull up onto the curb of a sidewalk before Arthur caused him to crash the car. When he finally managed to shut the car engine off, he turned and captured Arthur's attacking arms in a firm grip.

"You do _not_ hit!" He scolded, as is reprimanding a small child.

"I wasn't hitting you!" Arthur argued.

"Y-you just were!" Alfred spluttered. "Gosh Iggy! I really shouldn't have bought you that huge sundae...if anything major happens to you than my boss will kill me. Your boss will probably kill me too...maybe even...Artie? ARTHUR?" America cut off him rambling as he noticed that Arthur was no longer in the car.

"Look Alfred, it's a kitty!" Arthur shouted. He was standing outside on the partially crowded sidewalk, pointing to an alleyway. As Alfred looked closer he saw the cat that Arthur was pointing to. It was a scraggly thin orange cat, munching on a fish bone near a couple of trashcans that were in the ally.

"Don't go any closer to it Iggy! That thing could have rabies or something!" Alfred shouted, getting out of the car as fast as he could before Arthur got any closer.

He was too late though. Arthur had reached down to pet the cat, but the result wasn't pretty. The car hissed angrily, reaching out and clawing at Arthur's hand. It instantly drew blood, and the Brit pulled his hand back in shock.

"Dammit!" Alfred cursed as he reached his friend's side, grabbing Arthur's hand to inspect the damage.

"T-The cat d-doesn't like me...OH BLOODY HELL! Alfred I'm bleeding! I'm going to die! NOOOO!" Arthur screamed wildly.

"No you're not, the scratch isn't that bad. Just get in the car!" Alfred said, dragging Arthur by the arm to the car. Once they were both seated safely inside, Alfred had to keep reassuring Arthur that he wasn't going to die. After about ten minutes of this, Arthur finally stopped freaking out and stared out the window in silence. Alfred almost got to thinking that the sugar rush was over, but quickly let go of the happy thought when he saw Arthur's knee bouncing up and down quickly.

Finally an idea came to Alfred. Sure it was a last solution, but hopefully it would help him out a bit. He took out his cellphone and scrolled down his contacts list until he came upon a certain someone, then he pressed the dial button.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

"Bonjour?" The person on the other line answered.

"Francis you gotta help me!" Alfred said, clutching the phone as if it were a lifeline.

"Amérique? What on earth are you talking about? What's wrong?" France asked worriedly, for once not making any perverted jokes.

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have ever done it! I just forgot!" Alfred said as he kept crying into the phone. This caused Arthur to look up in interest.

"How come you're talking to the frog?" He asked in irritation. Alfred ignored him as he listened to Francis.

"_What_ have you done Alfred? You're not being clear." France said impatiently.

"I let Arthur have too much sugar! He's going wild now and I don't know what to do!"Alfred wailed.

...

"You WHAT? Haven't I told you not to give Angleterre too much sugar?"

"I'm sorry..." Was all Alfred mumbled. "Please just help me?"

"I suppose nothing else can be done." France sighed. "Where are you guys? I just arrived from the airport, so it shouldn't take too long for me to reach you."

"Were almost at his house." Alfred answered.

"Let me talk to Francis!" Arthur said, just as Alfred was about to say goodbye to the Frenchman.

"Er...Arthur wants to talk to you?" Alfred said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Oui, put him on." Francis said. Alfred took no time in passing the phone to the hyper British man.

"Hello, this is secretary Kirkland speaking, how may I help you?" Arthur asked as soon as he had the phone in his grasp.

"Angleterre, you're the one who wanted to speak to me." Francis replied.

"I'm sorry, we can't deliver your purchase at the current moment. If you give us your ip address then perhaps you can exchange it." as all Arthur said.

"Exchange...? Angleterre listen, are you behaving for Alfred? What did he give you to eat?" Francis asked.

"A twelve scoop ice cream sundae! It was really good Francis, I want another!" Arthur replied.

"NO! No more sweet foods for you Angleterre. Just behave for now and I'll be there soon." Francis said, hanging up the phone.

"The frog's coming to visit? No Alfred, I don't want him to come!" Arthur complained. Alfred, who had been driving silently the whole time Arthur and Francis were on the phone, smiled grimly at the Brit.

"Sorry Artie, but he's had experience with this, so he'll be able to control you."

"Control me...? NO, I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!" Arthur screamed, clawing madly at the car door.

"Calm down Artie, he's not going to rape you! I'll be there too."

"You're both going to rape me? NOOOO!"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO RAPE YOU!" Alfred screamed. Arthur imminently shut up, much to Alfred's relief. He sighed. Being responsible sure was hard, but he had to do it. Otherwise England would be dead or something already. Finally they arrived at Arthur's house, just as France pulled into the driveway as well.

"Well, France better have a way to fix this..." Alfred muttered, just as Arthur opened up the front door.

"Francis!" England yelled happily, charging full speed at the unsuspecting French nation. France had just gotten out of the car, and his eyes widened in alarm as England crashed into him, pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you Francis! How was your vacation in outer space? I thought the aliens were going to eat you!" Arthur cried, hugging France as hard as he could. France returned the hug and smiled to himself. Arthur was sort of cute when he was this...energetic.

"My vacation in Space was lovely Angleterre, and no aliens were around." He answered, knowing that it was best to play along with Arthur's games when he was in this current state.

"I'm so glad your here France! How do we calm him down?" Alfred asked as he approached France, who was still supporting a clinging Arthur.

Francis smiled. "I'll show you what to do."

**a/n: Er...yeah, this was really random. I guess it'll be a two shot? Just please review and tell me what you think of it. I decided to try and write a funny story for once...lol. Anyway, please review. If you do, then I'll update VERY soon.**

**Also for those of you who are reading my other stories, I'm working on them okay?(:**


	2. France decides to help

_Please excuse all grammar mistakes!_

"First off, we need to get him inside. The first rule to keeping track of a sugar high Arthur is, _never_ letting him outside. Otherwise he'll be able to run off easier." France instructed as he immediately began to steer England towards the house.

England was bouncing on his feet with an immense amount of energy, but he allowed France and America to walk him inside, where they sat him on the couch.

"Can we go to the zoo? How come abbreviated is such a long word despite it's meaning? Francis, how come your over? Aren't you supposed to be in space?" The green eyed Brit kept firing off rapid questions.

"Now we need to give him something to do. Anything that involves movement, but is safe. The last time he was like this I gave him the job of cutting up strawberries for my strawberry shortcake and let's just say...we cant let him near any sharp objects."

"Okayyyy...so then what do you suggest?" Alfred asked, raising one eyebrow.

"We can go swimming!" Arthur suggested cheerfully. He then got up from his seating position on the couch and began jumping up and down on it.

"No jumping on the couch Angleterre!" France snapped. England gave a startled look, but he surprisingly listened to him, sitting back on the couch but drumming his fingers rapidly on the armrest. America stroked his chin in thought before an idea came to him.

"Would you like to color a picture Iggy?" He asked. France flashed the American an approving smile, pleased at the good idea.

"YEAH!" Arthur answered, getting up to do a happy dance.

"I'll go find some crayons" France said, leaving the room to look in Arthur's study. While they were waiting, America finally managed to get England to sit down at the kitchen table. Soon after, France returned with a few blank sheets of paper and some markers. He had looked, but could find no crayons.

"Draw whatever you want!" Alfred said. Arthur then took no time in getting to work, grabbing a green marker and scribbling on the blank sheet.

"That should keep him entertained for a few minutes at least." France said with a sigh. "Why don't I make us some coffee? It'll give us enough energy to watch Arthur, plus he hates coffee so we wont have to worry about him drinking any."

"Fine with me." Alfred agreed with a smile. Coffee sounded very good right now...watching Arthur was very exhausting.

For the next few minutes Alfred watched Arthur color. He was drawing squiggly lines in a row, line after line. It wasn't long before Francis had made both himself and Alfred two cups of nice coffee. They were lucky that Arthur kept the stuff in his home for whenever America came to visit. France wished that he had some good French wine, but at least he had something fairly good.

"What's that?" Arthur instantly questioned, indicating to the mug that was placed before Alfred. Before Either Alfred or Francis could respond, Arthur was quick to bring the mug to his mouth, taking a sip. As soon as he did, Arthur's green eyes widened and he spat in disgust, shoving the mug away from himself.

"EWWWW!" He shouted. "Bloody hell, I don't _like_ coffee!"

After screaming more profanities about coffee, the hyper man suddenly jumped from his seat. His eyes had a crazed look to them, a look that made both America and France shudder. Just as Alfred was about to try and calm him, Arthur ran from the room!

"No! Iggy, come back!" America yelled after him. The only response was crazy laughter.

"We have to get him!" France ordered. Both countries then got up from their seats and ran in the direction that England had gone to...the basement.

England's basement was usually off limits to everyone except for the Brit himself. America and France decided that this could be an exception, since England could be in danger if he went there by himself while on a major sugar rush.

"It looks creepy..." America murmured as both he and France peered down the stairs into the darkness.

"Yeah..." France agreed. They were both silent for a moment before France spoke again.

"You can go down and get him!' He said, giving America a light shove toward the top step.

"What? No way dude! It's creepy down there!" the American protested.

"Fine, but if Angleterre dies then it'll be your fault." France responded, crossing his arms and holding his chin up high. America blinked.

"But..._ugh_. Okay I'll go!" He said with a grumble, turning to take another step down. This was so unfair! France could have gone down instead. Besides, everyone knew of America's fear of ghosts!

"I-Iggy? You down there?" He called out as loudly as his trembling voice could muster. By now he was about halfway down the long staircase. His only source of light was the door that led upstairs, but it was blocked slightly from France's form. The Frenchman was standing at the top of the stairs, snickering. America glared at him, before he came to the bottom of the stairs.

Luckily the room _did_ have a light source. Candles were dimly lit, allowing Alfred to see the cinder brick walls and floor. It was mostly empty, with the exception of a few tables that were piled with ancient books and glass vials that were filled with different liquids.

There was also a strange design painted on the floor. It looked like some ancient witchcraft design...okay this was seriously starting to freak America out!

"Artie, where are you?" He called. There was a clattering noise from over where the tables were. Squinting in that direction, he was finally able to make out a dim figure. To America's horror, England was holding one of the glass vials in his hand!

"This looks tasty!" England said, bringing the glass to his lips.

"NO! DROP THAT IGGY!" America shouted, running full speed towards the Englishman.

Just as England's lips touched the rim of the glass, America tackled him. Both nations fell to the ground, and the glass fell to the ground with a shatter, it's contents spilling all over the floor. Some of it got on England's hand.

"Ow...ow...OW! Help me, it burns!" England screamed.

"Calm down Iggy, let's go back upstairs, okay?" America said. Before England could do anything else that was reckless, America scooped him up into his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief as he carried Arthur toward the stairs. Thank God Arthur hadn't swallowed any. Who knows what would of happened of it had?

"What on earth happened?" France said, eyes wide as he saw America carrying England, who was crying and clutching his wrist.

"Some of his..._weird stuff_...got on him." Alfred responded, setting England down into a sitting position on the counter. "Where does he keep his first aid kit?"

"Oui" Francis responded. "I've had to use it numerous times. England doesn't take it lightly when others break into his home and use his bath tub."

"Okaaay..." Alfred said, a little creeped out. From now on he would have to make sure not to leave Francis alone with the sugar high Arthur.

"M-my wrist...h-hurts!" Arthur sniffled. Alfred smiled slightly, running his hand through Arthur's untamed locks.

"I guess that teaches you a lesson, doesn't it Artie? Don't drink mysterious glass vials unless you know that they contain." He said in his best lecture tone.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, his voice sincere. Before Alfred could respond, Francis came back into the room with a first aid kit.

Arthur's wrist was soon cleaned from the substance and wrapped in a bandage.

"There." France said in satisfaction as he studied the expertly wrapped wrist. "He seems a little calmer. It means the rush is going to wear off soon, so long as he doesn't have anymore sugar. Tomorrow he's going to feel very tired."

"That sucks." America commented as he studied England, who was talking randomly to a chair. "The meetings tomorrow. I bet he'll feel sleepy the whole time."

"Personally I think he's adorable when he's tired." Francis said, smiling lovingly in Arthur's direction. Alfred smacked him on the arm, though inside he secretly agreed.

"I wish he was this hyper and carefree everyday..." Alfred sighed. "But not as reckless! He's almost gotten seriously hurt more than once again. We can't even take out eyes off for a second before...Francis?...France what's wrong?"

France was staring wide eyed past America's shoulder. The American turned around with confusion before his eyes grew wide as well.

Arthur was no longer talking to a chair. The green eyed country was sitting on the kitchen floor cross legged, a large bag of pure white sugar in his hands. He was scooping out handfuls and shoveling them into his mouth.

"Oh no!" Alfred moaned, running over to try and grab the sugar from Arthur's hands. Arthur stood his ground though, keeping a firm grip on the bag while still trying to eat more. By the looks of it the Englishman had consumed a lot, and he was once again bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Can we go on a pirate ship? I wanna go on a pirate ship! Or maybe we could watch Disney? Speaking of which, why does Goofy stand erect while Pluto remains on all fours? They're both dogs! Can I have a dog? Please! I'll take really good care of it! Hey Alfred, can I try your spectacles on? I love glasses!" England talked rapidly.

Finally America was able to pry the bag of sugar from Arthur's jittery hands (though it was now only half full) and set it up on a high shelf.

"Angleterre...don't move..." France said slowly, before indicating for America to come over.

"France, what the hell are we gonna do now? He just consumed more sugar than even the sundae had!"

"There's only one option...I need you to hold Arthur while I go get some rope. I believe he has some in his closet..." France said.

"Rope..? What for!" America asked in alarm. It was too late though, as France had already run from the room. America sighed, but went over to hold onto Arthur.

"Hi Alfred! I'm so glad you came to visit me! I love it when you visit!" England said happily.

"Hm? You normally act annoyed..." Alfred said with a frown.

"Nope! I love it!" Was all England said back.

It didn't take that long for France to come back, a large amount of rope in his hands.

"Set him down in a chair." Was all he instructed. Alfred frowned.

"Were gonna tie Iggy to a chair?"

"Oui"

In Alfred's opinion, he doubted that Arthur would like being tied up. He shrugged though, deciding that it would be for the best. That way they wouldn't have to worry about him escaping.

"NOOOO!" Arthur whined as he was tied firmly to a wooden kitchen chair. He wiggled, trying to loosen the ropes, but with no avail.

"Sorry Angleterre, but this is the only way." France said softly.

For the next few minutes all three sat in kitchen chairs, the only difference was that England was actually tied to one. After shouting, whining, and crying while trying to break free of the binds, England finally began to settle down. He started singing The Beatles songs while his eyes darted all over the room.

"Flying Mint Bunny! Help me get loose!" England finally said, after finishing his last song. France and America both looked up briefly, but they were used to England talking to his 'friends' even when he wasn't high on sugar, so it didn't phase them.

"Well" Alfred said with yawn. "It's been a tiring day, and I think a nap is in order. Will you be okay watching him?"

"Oui, I'll start on dinner. It's getting close to six. I'll call you when it's ready." France responded, standing up to go investigate what Arthur kept in his pantry. America got up and began to leave the room.

"Okay then. And France, if you even _think_ of molesting Iggy, then you'll never live to see daylight again." America threatened, as he began to walk from the room.

"Wait! Where are you going Alfred?" England yelled in alarm. America stopped in his tracks, turning around to face England.

"Relax Artie, I'm just going to-" America started to explain, but was interrupted.

"Please don't leave me! You've already left once...please don't leave again! I'm sorry for what I did!" England cried.

"What do you mean I've already left you onc-" America began to ask before it dawned on him. England was referring to the Revolutionary War. "Oh...listen Iggy, I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to take a nap okay I promise."

"Do you really promise? Really really really?" England asked cautiously.

"Yes Iggy, I _really really really_ promise. Be good for France okay?" America said. When England nodded and began to start up with his singing once again, America took this as a que to leave the room.

He decided to sleep in England's room since his bed was much comfier than any of the guest bedrooms. England's room smelled of tea and paper. It was comforting to Alfred as he laid down on the soft feather bed. The blanket had a pattern of the Union Jack on it, and it was really warm. With a sigh, Alfred closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

...

It was only an hour and a half before he was shaken awake by France.

"Dinners ready. Angleterre doesn't have much food in stock so I just made some roast chicken and potatoes." France said as they both walked to the kitchen.

"Fine with me. By the way, hows he doing?' America asked.

"I think he's finally calming down again." France said with a grin.

When they got to the kitchen, Alfred surveyed the English nation. Arthur did indeed look calmer, and he was no longer all jittery, and he looked less loopy. Instead, his eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Let's finish quick so we can get him to bed." Alfred said as he sat down, before shoveling scoops of food into his mouth.

"Oui, I agree. Besides I must get back to my hotel. I still have some things I need to finish up before the world meeting." Francis said.

So it was all settled. Soon dinner was finished, and England was more asleep than awake. France said a farewell, and left after being thanked numerous times by America.

"Just never get him a thirteen scooped sundae again." France said with a smile before leaving and closing the front door behind him.

For a moment all was silent before America looked down at the sleepy Brit.

"Well, I guess we should get you to bed huh?" He asked, untying England from the chair. The only response Alfred got was a yawn. Chuckling, Alfred once again picked Arthur up and carried him to his bedroom.

Soon Arthur was only in his boxers and a t-shirt. He was out like a light as soon as he laid down on the bed. Alfred contemplated whether or not England would agree to him sleeping in the bed as well. Shrugging, Alfred decided he'd rather stay in here than in one of the cold and unused guest rooms.

He laid down as well, pulling Arthur against his chest. The day had been long and exhausting, but it was worth it to be able to spend this much time with England.

"Good night Iggy..." Alfred murmured, before he once again closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

**a/n: Anyone want me to do one more third short chapter of the aftermath? Like when England wakes up and stuff?(:**

**Thank you for all the reviews for chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think of it, okay? Reviews make me happy! :D I hope everyone is doing well, and I'll update more of my stories soon!**


	3. Aftermath

_Please excuse all mistakes!_

When Arthur awoke, he immediately wanted to shut his eyes again. His whole body ached with tiredness, making him feel as though he could sleep for a whole week. Sadly that was not what fate had in store for Arthur. Not more than three minutes after he had closed his eyes again, he was awoken by somebody shaking him.

"Ughhh..." He groaned, smacking at the offending hands that were disturbing him of his beauty sleep.

"C'mon Iggy, the meeting starts in half an hour! We'll be late if you don't get up now." The person who was shaking him said, in a voice that Arthur recognized straight away.

"Alfred? What the bloody hell are you doing in my house you git?" He said, green eyes flying open as he sat up in bed. The American was sitting on the edge of the bed, grinning widely.

"Thank God your back to normal! You really were quite a handful yesterday." Alfred said, blue eyes sparkling. Arthur was confused.

"What do you mean _back to normal_...? W-what happened yesterday?" He asked worriedly.

"I made the mistake of letting you have to much sugar. I guess it's my fault that you got so wound up. Honestly Iggy, I've never seen someone affected so much by sugar, and THAT is saying something, considering that I eat the stuff all the time.." Alfred babbled.

Suddenly Arthur's memories began to come flooding back. He remembered being bored, then calling Alfred. Then they went to the ice cream parlor, and Alfred bought him that huge sundae...and he ate all of it! The rest of the events were all a blur. He sort of remembered Francis being there...and trying to pet a stray cat.

"Oh bloody hell!" He groaned. "What did I do?"

"Let's just say...I'm never allowing you to eat ice cream again, unless it's only a scoop. Maybe even less..." Alfred responded. "Now I really think you should get ready. Usually _your_ the one getting after _me_ for being late." Was all Alfred said.

Glancing at the clock, Arthur's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten about the World Meeting that was occurring today, and in his country nonetheless!

"Shite!" He murmured, jumping out of bed. Alfred watched in amusement as the messy haired Brit scrambled to find some clothes.

"Give me ten minutes to take a shower." Arthur said, running from the room with a button up shirt, tie, and slacks in his arms.

Alfred decided to make Arthur some breakfast for when he was done. He decided on making scrambled eggs and an orange. That was safe, since neither thing had sugar. Now that he knew how...insane Arthur got when consuming it, he was always going to keep track of what Arthur ate.

Pretty soon Arthur was done showering, and he was all dressed for the meeting. Looking in the mirror he scowled. His eyes had dark circles around them, and his hair was sticking up wildly from being quickly towel dried.

"I look a mess..." He muttered, stifling a yawn. He was so tired! Then again, he always was after having sugar rushes. Though they didn't occur that often, the Englishman could still always remember the aftermath.

"Here you go!" Alfred said brightly when Arthur came into the kitchen and sat down. The American placed a plate filled with eggs in front of him, with a side bowl of fruit.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Nah, I already had some waffles before you woke up. Now hurry and eat, we need to leave in fifteen minutes." Alfred told him, before telling him the story of what had happened while he was high on sugar.

"You even ate half a bag of pure white sugar! That's insane Iggy!" Alfred was saying wildly.

England quickly began to scoop eggs into his mouth. For some reason he wasn't that hungry though, and his belly hurt. He supposed that was because of all the sugar he'd eaten the day before.

"Done" Arthur announced five minutes later. He had only eaten a little bit, but at least it was something.

Alfred frowned at Arthur's lack of appetite, but didn't protest as the Brit scraped the leftover food into the trashcan. Soon they both had their jackets on and made their way to the car. Alfred insisted on driving since Arthur looked so tired. It was true, the green eyed country kept yawning and didn't even both to complain as he was led to sit down in the passenger seat.

Arthur fell asleep on the ten minute ride to the meeting. When they arrived Alfred once again had to wake up the sleeping man.

Arthur grumbled as they walked through the halls of the elevator. He was seriously tired, and just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe he could get away with it once the meeting was started. After all, Greece got away with it every meeting.

"Angleterre, I'm so glad your all better!" Francis said as they walked into the meeting room. All of the other countries were present, which made since since it was exactly seven o'clock.

"Go away frog, I'm not in the mood!" Arthur said, shoving past the smirking Frenchman.

"He's really tired." Alfred explained to all the countries who were staring in confusion. Usually Arthur would come up with an insult or soemthing, not just walk away...it was odd. Alfred went to take a seat next to Arthur, who way laying with his head on the table.

"Now that everyone's here, why don't we start the meeting?" Ludwig suggested. Nobody protested, so he began to speak about country affairs. Alfred leaned back into his chair, ever so casually pretending to listen while he played games on his iPod, which he was hiding under the table.

Looking over, Alfred noticed that Arthur was once again asleep. He smiled slightly as he observed the Brit's appearance. Usually the English nation took great time in putting together an outfit. Today he wore a shirt that hadn't even been ironed. Apparently before he had gone back to sleep, Arthur had removed his tie and dropped it on the floor.

Alfred noticed other countries were staring, obviously worried or shocked at Arthur's behavior. Ludwig had stopped his speech about the economy when he noticed Arthur sleeping.

"Just let him sleep for now, he had a long day yesterday. For those of you who don't already know, be sure to never let Iggy have a lot of sugar." Alfred said.

Japan, China, and most of the others looked confused. France snickered whilst Germany just shrugged, going back to talking.

It was lunch break when Arthur awoke. He still felt pretty tuckered out, and figured the cafe might have something to...wake him up a bit.

Looking at all the drink choices, Arthur's eyes stopped on the biggest energy drink. It didn't cost that much, and he decided that it would do the job of keeping him awake for the rest of the meeting. He paid for the drink and sat down at a table in the corner, taking a sip...

Alfred had lost track of Arthur, and was now looking for him. He finally arrived to the small cafe, figuring that Arthur had probably gotten hungry. It took a moment for him to find Arthur as his eyes scanned the room. When he finally did find him, Alfred's mouth dropped open in horror.

Arthur was sitting at a table with a loopy smile on his face...a large empty energy drink on the table beside him.

**a/n: Lol, and there you have it folks! Never let England have too much sugar. That's the ending! ...but this was fun to write, so if you all want me to do a sequel o****f Arthur in a sugar rush while at the world meeting, all you have to do is review saying so. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, please tell me how you liked this chapter!**


	4. I made a sequel!

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to inform you all that I made a sequel to this! I was only planning on it being a chapter, but I think it's going to be a little longer than I expected, so it may be two or three chapters, much like this story was. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and check out my profile for the sequel!**

**It's called A Very Crazy Meeting**

**I hope you all like it!  
><strong>


End file.
